Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a driver program generating apparatus, a driver program generating method, a driver program generating program, and a driver program, and more particularly, to a driver program generating apparatus that generates a driver program controlling an image forming apparatus, a driver program generating method executed by the driver program generating apparatus, a driver program generating program, and a driver program generated using the driver program generating method.
Description of the Related Art
In order for a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a “PC”) to control an image forming apparatus that is represented by a multi-function peripheral, it is necessary to install a printer driver program corresponding to the image forming apparatus. Such a printer driver program, commonly, is supplied from a manufacturer that provides the image forming apparatus.
As above, in order for the printer driver program to respond to an image forming apparatus, the type of printer driver program is different depending on the model of the image forming apparatus. Particularly, in a case where a new function is added to the image forming apparatus, a version of the printer driver program that corresponds to the added function is developed.
In JP 2004-78745 A, an information processing apparatus, to which a plurality of control programs that can execute an image process and a control process corresponding to the function and the characteristics of an image forming apparatus are installed, capable of supplying print data to a peripheral device connected thereto is disclosed. The information processing apparatus includes: an acquisition unit that acquires information representing the model of the image forming apparatus; a management unit that manages information representing versions of a plurality of control programs corresponding to the model represented by the information acquired by the acquisition unit; and a selection unit that selects a control program of a latest version from among versions of the control programs managed by the management unit.
However, in a conventional information processing apparatus, a control program of a new version is prepared in advance, and, in a case where the function and the characteristics of the image forming apparatus are changed, it is necessary for the manufacturer side to generate a control program of a new version. In addition, the control program of a new version is generated only by a manufacturer of the image forming apparatus, and there a user cannot change the control program.